It Started with a Whisper
by sweetmels
Summary: Beneath the sarcasm and insults, Kitty is just another girl with insecurities and fears. When Jake Puckerman walks into her life, she finds herself intrigued, and for the first time she finds herself believing in a love story that could actually work out. Jake and Kitty Story because I love these two. Follow their journey to a love that no one expected to work out


**Hey guys, so after Everybody Talks, I just loved Jitty. I use to ship Jarley but that number was just amazing and both of them seemed so happy. There's barely any fics on Jitty right now, so I decided to just go ahead and write my own. Keep in mind that this is my first time writing for this couple, one-shot for now but I will continue if there is interest. This first chapter basically talks about their relationship so far and all the missing moments glee didn't give us.**

**I don't own anything**

Kitty knew what everyone thought of her, she never denied being the mean girl, and didn't pretend to herself that everyone loved her. It wasn't that she doesn't care about things, because somewhere beneath her sarcastic, icy shell, is a girl who cares more than anyone about the opinions of others. And maybe that's why she chose to be like this. Somewhere along the line, without realizing, Kitty just decided that the best way to protect herself is to guard herself and not let anyone in. She might not be the prettiest or the sweetest, but inside her was a fire, and a determination to get to the top. She chose to focus on herself, never allowing room in her schedule for relationships other than a few after-cheerleading-practice hang outs, and when she dated, it was never anything serious. It was for the best, she told herself, she didn't need all the distractions anyways. For a few years it worked well for her, between dance lessons, the cheerios, school, Kitty managed to be happy, and convince herself that she didn't need a guy in her life like the other girls who she always hears squealing or complaining in the school change rooms.

It all changed though, when she met Jake Puckerman.

It wasn't a love at first sight kind of thing, because Kitty Wilde isn't into romantic sap like that. But she hears the rumors going around school about him, different ones flying around. Some about his brother Noah, who was apparently a legend here in McKinley; some about Jake's womanizing streak; and there were even some about his singing and his plans on joining the glee club. These things caught her attention, and at first she was confused as to how someone like him would consider joining a club as lame as glee. So she payed more attention to his name among the crowds, and for whatever reason the more she heard about him the more intrigued she was. And so came their first encounter.

Being Kitty, it was natural for her to just walk up to some guy and start a conversation, but when she called his name in the middle of the hallway, she found herself unsure as to what to say. So she just went with a simple hello, followed by a dry comment about his razor scooter. Casual, no big deal. He didn't seem intimidated in the least, and instead threw a sarcastic comment right back at her. This amused her, since most guys would not even try at a comeback towards Kitty Wilde. This amusement and intrigue was enough for her to write down her number on a piece of paper ripped from her pink notebook, and give it too him with a whispered "call me".

He does two days later, and they plan to go to the Lima bean for a cup of coffee after school. Either of them being strangers to dating or hanging out with the opposite gender, kept things casual and at a friends basis. They just talked, and shared jokes. And Kitty was once again impressed at his ability to throw her insults right back at her. Somehow they reach the topic of dance, and the two of them share a chuckle when they learn that the other dances semi-professionally as well.

"I'd like to see your moves Puckerman," she says to him.

"You sure you'll be able to handle them?" he asks teasingly.

"We'll see who's the better one soon then."

The next time they meet is at the corner of the football field just beside the bleachers, early morning before school starts. Jake pulls out his iPod and starts blasting some old Maroon 5 song, and as promised slowly moves into a intricate routine. It was awkward at first, with Kitty just watching him, especially since he's only told a few people about his dance background, but she had a smile on her face and soon joined him. It wasn't choreographed, and some parts were messy, but they still moved in sync with the rhythm, and their bodies just seemed to fit with each other's.

They both have wide smiles on their faces by the time the song ends, and as the school bell rings Kitty slowly trails away, calling over her shoulders something about a next time.

It hurt when she saw him singing with Marley on the bleachers at lunch on the very same day, at the same placed where they had shared what was for her one of the best mornings she's had in a long time. It's a coincidence that she even saw them, as she would have missed it if she had not left her gym bag by the field. She watches as Jake strums on his guitar as they sang with smiles on their faces, and she doesn't fail to notice how close their bodies were, how they almost kissed if Marley had not pulled back at the last second, or how he tenderly placed his own jacket around hers. It just hurt.

They had only hung out twice and they weren't even really friends, plus it wasn't like he was the first guy she's had feelings for. But somehow seeing the two was like being stabbed in the back.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that it was Marley Rose of all people. Kitty didn't miss the small talk flying around her either. Daughter of the lunch lady, apparently the "new Rachel of glee club" whatever that meant, and "pretty" "sweet" and "innocent" were all words that constantly surrounded the name. It made Kitty sick, because all her life it was people like her who she's had to compete with, and more often than not she'd lose out. People like Marley Rose portrays themselves as the poor innocent girl, who everyone finds pure and untouchable; they get everyone to love them, to feel protective of them, when in reality they're probably just as scheming and fake as others if not more. Kitty always wondered why people couldn't see past these exterior things, and notice that maybe inside of Kitty Wilde, was a girl who also needed to be cared for.

Aside from Marley, everything had just been so easy with Jake. Sure they've only talked a few times, but she already feels comfortable around him which is not something she can say for most. She tries so hard to keep her guard up, but somehow Jake just started tearing it down with the first few words. It sounded cheesy and sappy, like something out of a chick flick she use to watch back in middle school. But it's true.

She marches to Jake's locker at the end of the day with her high pony swinging behind her, a confident smile plastered on her face even though her heart was pounding.

"You wanna go out with me Puckerman?"

It was a random question she knows, she doesn't know what he feels about her or how he would respond, but she's Kitty Wilde and she can so she does. She fully expects a rejection, maybe even an explanation involving the name Marley, but to her surprise it doesn't come.

The question seemed to catch Jake off guard, but after a second he seemed to absorb it and after another tiny moment of thought, he smiles at her and says "And I was going to ask you the same question," as smoothly as ever.

Kitty didn't know what to say, because frankly she had a hard time believing it. Sure guys threw themselves at her often because she's co-captain of the cheerios and stuff, but it was just hard to let the fact that Jake Puckerman liked her back sink in. Well, at least she hoped he liked her back; because she wasn't the kind of girl to just absent-mindedly believe in fairy tales. There's that shadow of doubt that he could just be playing like he did with so many other girls as the rumours said, or the possibility that he was doing this too make Marley Rose jealous. But Kitty told herself that for once she just needs to try and let go, and believe for once, in the possibility of love.

She doesn't let go of the opportunity to rub in Marley's face that she and Jake are dating, and doesn't miss a beat to steal away his leather jacket that was wrapped around her protectively. She didn't want to be the jealous type of girlfriend, but for once she came out on top against the nice girl who was her complete opposite, and she convinces herself to not feel bad. Just because she's got a boyfriend doesn't mean she's gonna stop being the Kitty Wilde she's always been.

Still she doesn't miss the longing look Jake casts at Marley, or the stutter in his voice when being confronted about their dating status. Whatever the truth may be, Jake still chose her, and Kitty chose to believe that it's her he wants. Maybe for once someone can see the real her beneath the insults and defense; maybe this time a lovestory will work out.

**Notice that their story literally started with a whisper, hehe. ****Anyways so just a short little thing. I'm most likely continuing this. It's probably gonna be based on canon glee plot, except with more Jitty interactions. I wanna explore Kitty a little deeper in future chapters and also try writing more from Jake's perspective. And btw it's not that I have anything against Marley, but this is more based on Kitty so..**

**I'm not the fastest updater just so you guys know, prob once every 2 weeks. So let me know what you think of this, and leave me a review. Thx (: **


End file.
